Accident
by ikilledlaurap
Summary: Klaine. Blaine's POV. Fluff and boy-kissing.


A/N: This is the first of many Klaine fics I plan to write. It's short, but sweet, and I really hope that everyone likes it, because I have been obsessing over the Klaine fics on here and have been really impressed by what I've read.

Klaine-shippers, forever!

Read, review, and, most importantly, enjoy. =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, although I really wish I owned Darren Criss.

* * *

Believe it or not, the first time I kissed Kurt Hummel was a mistake. Not to say that I didn't want it, but it was, honest to the God I know doesn't exist, an accident.

It was the first day that Kurt had come to Dalton. We had had a big welcoming party set up for him, but he didn't seem to want to partake too much in it. He was depressed, and despite the fact that he was trying very hard to hide it, it was obvious to anyone that he wasn't feeling well.

"Dude," Wes had said, coming up to me when Kurt was in the bathroom. "Kurt doesn't look so hot. Maybe you should show him around, take him to his room so he can relax."

I nodded absently, looking after the place where Kurt had disappeared to.

_He's taking a long time in there._

"I'll be right back," I barely muttered to my friend, touching his shoulder, before heading off towards the boys lavatory.

I could hear Kurt's sobs before I even reached the door, and when I went to turn the handle, I found that it was locked.

"Kurt," I said against the door frame, pressing my forehead to the cool oak. "Kurt, are you all right?"

The sobs were immediately stifled when I spoke, but I could hear the way Kurt's voice wavered when he answered back. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"Why don't you unlock the door, then? Let me in, Kurt."

I heard running water and the splashing sounds that could only be Kurt washing his face. I waited patiently until the lock clicked and the door opened slightly, allowing me to see a sliver of the younger boy's face. His face was puffy and his eyes were bloodshot from crying, but I still gave him a reassuring smile, although inside I was fighting the urge to cry myself at the sight of his pain.

"I don't want them to see me like this," he whispered, looking away from me self-consciously.

I looked around, making sure that no one was around to see, before pushing gently on the door. "Then I'll come inside."

Kurt looked up at me with those wide, blue eyes of his, the ones I saw in the dreams I never told him about... the dreams in which we were together. With a small degree of caution, he pulled the door open just enough so that I could slip inside, and then locked it behind me. I turned to face him, and instantly found him pressed against me, arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I looked down at him, feeling completely crushed by the sadness I knew he was feeling, and returned the hug. I pressed my lips to the top of his head, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and the sweet smell beneath it that was purely Kurt. We stayed like that for a while, until he pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"I'm doing the right thing, right? I'm not a coward for doing this?"

I could only smile reassuringly at him and nod. "It's not cowardly at all. He threatened you with death, and that is something that no one, especially someone as amazing as you, should ever go through."

Kurt didn't seem so sure. "Really?"

I nodded, bringing my hand up to cup his cheek and wipe away his tears. "Really really."

Kurt giggled, and I swear, it was the most adorable thing I've ever heard. He went to hug me again, and that's when it happened.

I didn't realize it until it was over, but Kurt sort of stumbled over my feet as he went to wrap his arms around me and, as I went to catch him, fell face first into... well, my face. Our lips caught for about a millisecond, but it was enough. Kurt jerked backwards, all the way against the opposite wall, and just stared at me for the longest time.

_Damn it. Good job, Blaine, you really fucked things up now._

"I..." I started, completely at a loss for words and feeling pretty ashamed of myself. I looked away, humiliated. "I'm sorry. I know... after what happened with you and Karofsky and everything... I know that-"

Before I could finish, however, Kurt threw himself across the room and into my arms once more. Well, actually, a little more than in my arms. His lips met mine in a hurry, with enough force that I was pushed back against the wall. It was at that moment that I threw aside being the mentor and took on a completely different role than I had intended.

I turned Kurt around, so that he was against the wall, and took him by the hips, crushing my lips down upon him perhaps a little too eagerly. But he responded with enthusiasm, pressing his body closer to mine and scratching at my clothes, trying to relieve the itch that we both were feeling.

_No. Not here._

I mentally cursed my conscience and forced myself to pull away. Kurt looked a little disappointed, so I pointedly pulled him back into my arms and kissed his forehead. I felt him breathe a short sigh of relief against my chest. I looked at him, placing my hands on his shoulders as I gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"C'mon," I breathed. "We've got celebrating to do."

I started towards the door, but when I didn't feel him behind me, I turned. Kurt was still standing against the wall, looking unsure. He looked up at me, his eyes brimming with tears again.

"Oh, no no no," I said, approaching him. I laid one hand on his shoulder and brought the other to wipe away the tears again. "No more crying. It breaks my heart to see you cry. What's wrong?"

"It's just that..." Kurt started, but cut himself off.

"C'mon. It's okay. You can tell me anything, Kurt, you know that."

He looked down at his feet, which he was shuffling awkwardly. "Just... promise that you'll never leave me?"

It felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest when he said that. He still wasn't looking at me, so I gently lifted his chin and kissed him once more, longer this time. When I pulled back, I offered him my hand and smiled at him reassuringly.

"I promise, Kurt. I wouldn't leave you for anything in the world."

And as we walked, hand-in-hand, out of the bathroom and into the throng of fellow Dalton students, I knew that what I said was true and would remain true for the rest of our lives.


End file.
